


Keep me on my toes, keep me in the know

by nesselberry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Car Accident, Derek's and idiot, Doctor Derek, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, POV Alternating, minor character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesselberry/pseuds/nesselberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt “Fuck I feel like I got hit by a car… Wait I did? And it was your car?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep me on my toes, keep me in the know

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't where I intended to go with this at all, haha! Enjoy
> 
> Un-beta'd and not very well edited. Apologies

Derek is sitting in the hospital cafeteria just staring at his horrible cup of coffee. He’s hitting hour 18 and wondering when this became his life. He anticipated the shitty hours that came with being a Doctor, but he didn’t quite realize he would be spending his whole life surrounded by the walls of Beacon Hills Memorial. Idly he tried to remember when the last time was he spoke to someone that wasn’t a staff member or patient. It depresses him when he’s still thinking past a week ago.

“Still here Hale?” Erica’s voice makes him jump from his thoughts. He turns to look at her and sees her eyes full of concern, assessing him. Derek tries to give her a reassuring smile, but from the way her frown deepens he doesn’t think he quite manages it.

“I could say the same to you, Reyes.” He answers instead and turns back to the table and continues fiddling with his now empty coffee cup.

“Unlike you, I have actually been home, slept and showered and returned.” Derek glances up to her, shocked. He really has been here a while, they started their shifts at the same time today. Yesterday. Whatever. Erica reaches over and places a hand over his. “You need to get some rest Derek, you aren’t super man.”

Sighing, Derek runs a hand over his face. It’s a discussion they’ve had before. He can’t help it if he feels responsible for his patients, if he worries about them constantly when he leaves the hospital and how good the other doctor is that he’s left in charge. He should have entered a department with less patient time, he thinks. “There’s nobody else to work.” He mumbles as a reply.

Erica snorts, “Bullshit. Dr. Lahey starts in 3 hours, I bet I could call him and he would come in now.” Derek considers it. Isaac Lahey is a relatively new doctor, just finished his residency. But he’s good. And Erica knows it. “Come on Derek,” she continues, “you’re of no use to anyone when you’re this tired. Isaac can handle it and you can get some sleep. When is your next shift?”

“Thursday.” Derek gets out. He had considered lying, but he knows Erica had either already checked his roster, or would go do it after this conversation.

“Good, that means you have 2 full days to get away from this place and relax. When was the last time you had a day off?” Derek opens his mouth to answer, “That you didn’t end up coming into the hospital anyway?” She continues, and Derek shuts his mouth again, unwilling to answer. “That’s what I thought.” Erica mutters under her breath. “Just go home Derek, take a break.”

As Derek is about to open his mouth to argue he hears a “She’s right Dr. Hale. You should go home.” He sighs, and glares at Erica.

“You already rang Dr. Lahey?” She doesn’t even look contrite.

“You need a break.” She insists, standing from the table. “Go home, or I will call Laura to come pick you up.” She raises an eyebrow at him, daring him to argue. He knows when he’s beaten. He still might try to come in tomorrow to check on his patients. He’ll just have to check that Erica isn’t working.

“Fine, okay. You win, I’ll go home.” Derek stands from the table and turns to see Isaac still standing there. “Thanks Isaac.” Derek says, clapping him on the back on his way past.

“Of course, everything will be fine Derek.” He gives him a small smile and Derek nods in return.

“And I don’t want to hear about you turning up before your next scheduled shift!” Erica yells after him. “I will hear about it if you do!” Well there goes that plan. He waves vaguely to indicate that he’s heard her, and makes his way to his locker to grab his stuff.

As he goes to leave, Boyd is sitting behind the nurse’s station, watching as Derek stands there looking through his patients charts one more time. He can feel his best friend judging him, but he doesn’t feel like acknowledging it. Eventually Boyd sighs and grabs the folders out of Derek’s hands.

“If Erica sees you’re still here, you’re going to be in more trouble Derek. Just go home.” He insists.

“I’m 28 years old Boyd, I am fully capable of knowing my limits and looking after myself.” Derek snaps back, to which Boyd raises an eyebrow at him.

“Which is why last week I found you asleep standing against a wall with a half-eaten bagel in your hand and your shirt back to front?” Okay, not one of his finest hours.

“I’m fine, Boyd.”

“I’m sure you are, but that doesn’t mean you don’t need a break. Take it Derek, how are you supposed to live your life and meet people if you’re always stuck in this hospital?”

“I meet people.” Derek muttered, looking away.

“Patients and families of patients don’t count.” Boyd looked unimpressed. “Just go home, I have tomorrow afternoon off. We could go get lunch?” he offers. Derek considers the offer. It would be nice to do something outside the hospital he supposes.

“Sure, I’ll call you later and we’ll sort it out.” He waves as he finally leaves the hospital for the first time since he got there at 5:30pm last night. It seems a lot brighter out than it has before. He didn’t realize quite how exhausted he was until he gets into his camaro and sits down. Maybe Erica was right, maybe he did need to take a break.

Shaking his head a little, Derek turned his car on and began the drive home. He really could use the sleep.

 ***

 

Stiles is still sitting at his desk trying to fix the new layout for the newspaper, when Malia knocks on his door.

“Yeah?” He calls, not looking up.

“Lydia is here and wants to talk to you.” That gets his attention, his head snaps up to Malia’s.

“Why?” He asks, running his hands through his hair – a nervous habit he never grew out of.

Malia gives him a look that basically says she couldn’t care less and says, “Ask her yourself.” Before turning and walking out. You’d think she wasn’t his secretary or something.

Stiles barely has time to roll his eyes before Lydia walks into the room and sits in the chair across from his. He waits for her to speak as she stares at him. He thinks 2 full minutes have passed in silence (which for him is a miracle) before she finally speaks.

“The Argents have decided to come visit today.” She says it so nonchalantly, while flipping her hair off her shoulder that it takes Stiles a moment to fully process.

When he does, he squawks out a “What!” The Argents had bought out the Beacon Chronicle a month ago, and had been making multiple changes to the paper ever since. Stiles had yet to meet them, he generally tried to avoid dealing with the head honchos of the place. But if Lydia was telling him they were on their way that would mean one of two things: they’re not happy about something, or he’s getting fired. Either way, not good news for him.

Sensing his distress, Lydia rolls her eyes and says, “Relax, everything is fine. They just haven’t been out since they bought the paper. They want to see how it runs.” That can’t be it. Why tell Stiles if it was that simple? He glares at her a little.

“Yeah okay, and why are you telling me this? I don’t think they will come down to see the graphics director for no particular reason Lyds.” He gives her a dry look. “If it was just something routine you would have sent out a company-wide email, and sent me a private one asking me to stay in my office so what is it? Is he changing the layout again? Is he going to start dictating everything we print? Will I no longer be able to get away with my edgy graphics and comics? Did something in a previous edition offend him? Will he –“

“Stiles!” Lydia interrupts, looking a mixture of amused and unimpressed. “Your job is fine, all your work has been fine. Relax. Mr. Argent has met all other department heads except for you. He would like to have lunch with the two of us.”

Stiles feels himself physically deflate. “Oh?” He’s so relieved he could sing.

“Yes, oh.” Lydia smirks at him. “So let’s go.” She stands and begins to leave his office

Stiles flails a bit as he stands. “What? Now!?”

The look Lydia gives him as she turns around reminds him scarily of high school whenever he used to ask her out. “Yes Stiles, now!”

“But I still have to finish tomorrow’s edition – “

“I am sure someone else can do it. Isn’t that why you hired a graphics assistant?” Well she had him there. Stiles sighs, save his work and forwards it all on to Kira.

“Okay, let’s go.” He follows her out of the office, unsure what to expect from this coming meeting.

***

 

Derek had just turned onto the main street, the quickest way for him to get home, when he realized his mistake. It was the middle of lunchtime, and the street was packed. He should’ve payed closer attention to the time when he left work. He was zoning in and out of focus as traffic moved at a snail’s pace. So naturally when he was able to speed up to 20 miles, he did so without paying much attention.

That is until he noticed too late the pedestrian crossing and the man currently on the road checking his phone. With his sluggish mind he was too slow to slam his breaks on, and by the time he had, he’d already knocked the other man to the ground. Frozen in his seat with his hands gripping the steering wheel, Derek didn’t know what to do. 

It was seeing someone run in front of his car to the man that spurred him into action. He parked and turned off his car before jumping out and running around front to check on the man.

“I am so sorry!” Derek was saying as he moved other people out of the way. “So sorry, are you okay?” The man was just starting to sit up. He looked a little dazed and confused. “Sir?” Derek tried to get the man’s attention, there was no blood but there may be internal damage or a concussion. “Could you look at me sir?” He turns to the girl next to him, “Can you call an ambulance?” She nods at him, looking a little ashen. Derek kneels closer to the man and looks him in the eye, grabbing his attention. “Sir are you okay? Can you tell me your name?”

“Uh Stiles, Stiles Stilinski.” He blinks a lot and licks his lips, looking around a little. “What happened? Fuck I feel like I got hit by a car.” At Derek’s sheepish look the man’s – Stiles’ – eyes widen and he looks at the car and says “Wait I did? And it was your car?”

Derek feels distressed, but nods. “Yes and I’m so sorry. An ambulance is on the way. Do you feel any pain anywhere?” Derek is trying to stay in doctor mode, it will help him feel in control of the situation.

Stiles just sits there gaping at him. “You hit me with your car.”

Feeling a little exasperated, he’s tired and stressed and really wanting this whole situation to just disappear, Derek forgets himself for a moment and just snaps, “Yes I did, but maybe if you hadn’t been on your phone you would’ve seen me.” He regrets the words almost immediately as he sees Stiles’ eyes harden.

“You’re blaming _me_ for getting hit by _your_ car? When _I_ was at a pedestrian crossing?” He looks disbelieving.

Derek lets out a frustrated sigh. “That’s not what I meant – just. Look are you okay?”

“I think I’ll just wait for a doctor to assess me before I answer that.”

“I am a doctor!”

“Wow, didn’t have enough patients? Had to go make some more?”

Derek feels almost like throttling this guy. He’s about to retort when he hears the sound of sirens. He stands up and meets the paramedics, explaining the situation. They assess Stiles, and determine that he may have a concussion, and would like to get him looked at for a potential head injury. Derek insists on accompanying them to the hospital.

“Dude I think you’ve done enough.” Stiles spits out.

 Derek feels incredibly guilty but is standing his ground. “I’m coming with you, the least I can do is make sure you’re okay.” And then the doors of the ambulance are shut on Stiles. Derek gets back into his car and lets out a shaky breath. Just his fucking luck.

*** 

 

Stiles can’t believe this. He had just had such a great lunch. Mr. Argent had been so nice, scary but nice, to him and had complimented him on his previous work. There had been talk of a raise. Then on his way back to the office some idiot _hit him with his car_. What is his life? Not to mention the person who hit him is a doctor. An incredibly attractive doctor. With an incredibly impressive bitch face. Honestly how was he allowed to be annoyed when he’s the one who hit Stiles!

Stiles was being wheeled into a room, after having x-rays done, to see the asshole already standing in there. “God, what are you doing here?” Stiles was so done.

But the hot asshole just ignored him and spoke to Stiles’ doctor. What a jerk. Stiles huffs and tunes them out. He’s already heard it. Everything is fine, just a mild concussion.

When the doctor, the asshole turns to face him. “I really am sorry.” He said, his face taking on this pinched look.

“For what? Hitting me with your car? Or blaming me for it?” Stiles spits back, only feeling a little bad when he sees the guy flinch.

“Uh, both.” He says, scratching the back of his head. He looks like he’s about to say something else, when a truly terrifying blonde in a white coat storms into the rooms.

“What are you doing back here?!” She practically screams at the guy. Stiles didn’t think he could look guiltier, he was wrong. “I told you to go home, stay away from this place, and get some well-deserved rest! You’ve been here 18 hours straight! And what do I hear? You _hit_ a guy with your car and are already back here! Derek I know you’re attached to this place but I feel like this is taking matters to the extreme!” She stops takes a deep breath and turns to Stiles, he doesn’t think even Lydia has made him feel this fearful. “I am very sorry for my friend and his dickish ways. I promise I will find a way for him to repay you.” Her eyes assess him as she says the last sentence, before she turns back to the asshole – _Derek_.

“I spoke to Isaac, he said he’s fine just a minor concussion. So you, _yet again_ , have no reason to be here Derek. Go home, get some sleep and do not step foot in here until Thursday. Do your best to avoid seriously maiming people you come across in public.” And with that she turns on her heel and storms out of the room. Stiles looks at Derek to see him glaring in her general direction.

The silence stretches out for a little longer than Stiles is comfortable with. He coughs to get Derek’s attention. “So, she’s a bit uh – intense?” He tries, watching as Derek smiles a little.

“That’s one word for her.” Meeting his eyes, Derek’s smiles fades to a frown. “I really am sorry.”

Stiles waves it off, “Dude, I think you’ve been sufficiently lectured. I mean none of what she said involved being more careful when you’re driving but I feel like that’s an implied thing now. Besides, mild concussion. I’ve had far worse.” He watches as Derek visibly relaxes.

“So you’re not uh, still angry?”

Stiles thinks about it and watches Derek shift. “Nah. After hearing you worked 18 hours straight man? I can understand that you’re pretty tired. I mean it was still shitty of you to be driving when you’re that tired, and it really shouldn’t have happened. But it could’ve been a lot worse. Don’t beat yourself up over it.” Derek smiles at him, properly smiles and Stiles feels his breath catch in his throat. _Fuck it_ , he thinks. “So I’m Stiles.”

Derek looks at him a little like he’s lost his mind. “Uh, yeah I know?” He looks a little worried, like maybe the scans missed something. Stiles just smirks wider.

“We didn’t properly introduce ourselves. I’m Stiles Stilinski and I work at the Beacon Chronicle. I like curly fries and marvel.”

Derek raises an eyebrow for smiling a little. “Nice to meet you Stiles, I’m Derek Hale and I work here as a Doctor of Internal Medicine. I like milkshakes and history.”

Stiles grins wider. “Maybe we should continue this over curly fries and milkshakes? Working 18 hours with just the cafeteria food to sustain you? We should fix that.” Stiles gets off the bed he was sitting on, intent to go sign his discharge papers.

Derek grabs his arm on his way out, looking confused. “You want to go eat with the guy who hit you with his car?” Yeah, he was definitely questioning his mental health.

Stiles just shrugs and smiles back at him, “I mean it’s not an ideal way to meet someone, but I’ll take it.” He winks at him. “Besides, I need someone to watch me until I’m better. And I think you owe me.” When Stiles sees no change in Derek’s demeanor he panics, thinking he’s just been way too forward. “I mean, unless you’re not interested. In which case that is totally cool and this is just really embarrassing. I’ll just go and call my buddy Scott to come get me, I’m sure he can finish work a few hours early to come look after me.” Stiles feels his face heating up and turns to flee the room. He makes it halfway down the hallway, scolding himself for being such an idiot. Who would want to date someone they hit with their car? Really Stiles?

“Wait!” He hears Derek call out behind him. He cringes, oh God, is he going to actually verbally reject him? Stiles got the message.

“Hey dude it’s okay, you don’t have to explain I get that it was a weird thing to ask.”

Derek frowns. “You didn’t let me answer. As much as I think you’re crazy for asking out the guy who hit you with his car,” they both cringe a little at that. “I would like to take you out. I do owe it to you after all.” He smirks.

Stiles feels the grin breaking out on his face. “Yeah?”

Derek’s answering grin is breathtaking, “Yeah.”

 ***

 

Derek had no trouble finding ways to fill his spare days, especially since Stiles got time off work for the car accident. And if they barely left Derek’s house while he “rested” that’s nobody’s business but theirs.

 

Derek never hears the end of hitting Stiles, but they definitely have the most interesting “where did you meet” story out of everyone they know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this utter trash haha. Please let me know what you think in the comments or leave kudos
> 
> I am on tumblr nesselberry.tumblr.com


End file.
